Content providers often publish content items in networked resources through online content management systems with the goal of having an end user interact with (e.g., click through) the content items and perform a converting action, such as providing information of value to the content providers and/or purchasing a product or service offered by the content providers. The long-term goal of content providers is often to establish continuing, profitable relationships with customers over a long period of time. The types of interactions users have with resources associated with a content provider can impact the value of the relationship with the customers over time. Some interactions may increase the likelihood that a customer will continue to make purchases from a content provider over a long period of time, while other interactions may dissuade a customer from long-term interaction with a content provider. Prediction modeling can help determine how profitable a relationship with a customer is likely to be over time.